


Drowning

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Open Ending, jaehyun is depressed, there is implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: Jaehyun suddenly felt as if he wasn’t drowning anymore.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here i have no clue what is what and this is just a word vomit

Everyday, Jaehyun woke up, his heart heavy, body deprived of feeling. He would stare at the mirror, often wondering _What was I doing? What was I about to do?_ He would stare, stare into the soulless eyes of his reflection, searching for an answer.

However, the answer never came to him, leaving the brunette feeling shellshocked. Empty.

He served no purpose in life.

It was only his phone alarm that snapped him out of his trance, a solid reminder that he needed to go to class. Glancing one last time at his reflection, he turned away simultaneously turning his alarm off and grabbing a white towel to go take a shower. He saw his pencil sharpener blade sitting on top of the sink, taunting him, mocking him, tempting him.

He didn't resist the temptation.

 

Psychology went on and on. Jaehyun looked around, a numbness settling into his chest, cold finger finding it’s way to his pencil to fiddle. Psychology was a class that people either took because they were psychopaths themselves, or they were just bored of university. Jaehyun, however, didn’t fit into either of those categories. He was a psychopath, but he didn’t like the subject. He wasn’t sure why he took it, maybe it was to try keep his mind distracted, maybe it was his inner voice sending him signals, but he doesn’t know.

Depression clouded his mind, thoughts making him sink lower, lower and lower, keeping him inside the storm going through his mind. He was drowning, struggling to swim in the rough weather, crashing against the rocks, inhaling the sea water, arms flailing, mouth gasping, chest hurting, eyes stinging, cuts burning, ears ringin-

“Shit,” he heard. Turning to see what was happening, he blankly looked at the almost inhumane boy ruffling through this bag. “How did I forget it? That’s annoying..” The boy leaned up, eyes catching Jaehyun’s, before smiling kindly. “Excuse me, do you have a pen or pencil I can borrow for this class?” he sheepishly asked, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He gave a spare pen to the boy, _Taeyong_ , his books read. “Thanks!” Taeyong said brightly, a little too brightly for Jaehyun’s taste, but he looked at the wide doe eyes of the other, the black hair, the softly smiling lips.

Jaehyun suddenly felt as if he wasn’t drowning anymore.

 

 


End file.
